Rivalidad
by electra78
Summary: No se podía. En ese entonces no podían declararse enemigas simplemente no podían ser amigas y menos aun despues de todo. Un One-shot sobre Mikasa y Annie. No es yuri.


_-¡Esta trepando la muralla! _

_-¡Es rápida! ¡Si sigue así entonces escapara!_

_-¡No la dejare!- exclamo Mikasa mientras se dirigía rápidamente hacia la muralla._

_La primera vez que Mikasa vio a la Mujer Titán devorar a Eren, comprendió que ese titán, fue quien destruyo a todo el frente derecho y el monstruo responsable de la muerte de muchos. No le importaba quien o que fuera pero no iba a dejar que se llevara lo que la anclaba a la vida. Más tarde pensó que había algo familiar en ese rostro y cuando Armin dio sus sospechas acerca de la identidad del titán pudo entonces ponerle un nombre..._

* * *

-Estate quieto Eren. Ahora sí que te dio duro- Armin enrosco la pomada luego de que el ojiverde se untara un poco.

-Solo fue porque ahora no le prestaba atención-murmuro Eren suspirando- Mañana ya le ensenare quien es el débil que queda en tierra.

-Eren-hablo Mikasa, Armin y Eren la miraron- ¿Cuál es el sentido de esto?

-¿Eh?

-Ella te golpea, tu quedas amoratado. Si aprendes pero luego de ser golpeado como saco de tierra.

-¿De qué hablas? Sus técnicas son asombrosas y yo la quiero aprender.

-Pero tú ya eras un buen luchador ¿Por qué no te conformas con eso? ¿Qué hace Annie para que esas lecciones sean especiales para ti?

-Oye Mikasa ¿Qué insinúas?-cuestiono Eren elevando la voz.

Ella se quedó callada un momento. La verdad es que la determinación de su hermano era la que no lo hacía entender que ella iba a protegerlo de lo que fuera y que ella trataba de ahórrale penurias, como cuando los primeros días trato de convencerlo de que olvidara esa idea de ser soldado y que buscara una forma de ayudar a la humanidad no ofreciendo su vida. Era difícil de convencer.

-Solo digo que no me gusta la manera en que Annie te quiere ensenar a defenderte. Tú ya sabias hacerlo es algo que le diré. Además necesitas concentrarte en otras cosas, como tratar de superarte para quedar en los primeros diez.

-¿Pero que le pico?- soltó Eren viendo a su hermana adoptiva marcharse. Que rayos.

* * *

_Los caballos estaban listos del otro lado de la muralla, pero si Annie-la Mujer Titán llegaba, tendría más ventaja en el campo abierto._

* * *

-¡Suficiente!

Keith Richards se dirigió a los reclutas de escuadrón que resollaban después del ejercicio.

-¡¿Qué eso es todo?! ¡¿Quieren ser saboreados por los Titanes?! ¡Hasta ahora solo unos pocos han logrado subir con giro a esa parte del monte! ¡Y de esos pocos a Ackerman le tomo solo dos intentos!

Y de esos pocos Annie Leonhardt no cambio su expresión pero sabía que ella también pudo lograr hacer la maniobra con giro después de dos intentos pero el instructor solo notaba a Mikasa, un golpe a su orgullo. Esto una competencia por alcanzar un lugar decente entre los primeros de los diez mejores y ella ya tenía un objetivo ¿Qué tenía su compañera de especial? ¿Qué clase de ser extraño era Mikasa que después de todo el esfuerzo que Annie hacía ella fuera mejor?

* * *

_Escapar, iba lograr saltar al otro lado y después de eso, correría y pensaría en una nueva manera de convertirse en un guerrero._

* * *

-Por favor deja de enseñar a Eren.

Annie solo la miro algo aburrida. Mikasa se mantenía serena haciendo que su petición pareciera más una orden que suplica.

-Te agradecería que ambos olviden esa idea.

-¿Por qué?

Sasha volvió a esconder el pan bajo la almohada para prestar atención a lo que sucedía en la cama vecina. Mina miro a Annie esperando ver su reacción y aparte de ellas ninguna chica les prestó atención.

-Eren debe preocuparse más en mejorar sus notas, tu y yo sabemos que aprender combate cuerpo a cuerpo no es un requerimiento tan esencial.

̎ Y no me gusta ver como lo golpeas ̎ pensó Mikasa pero decidió no mencionarlo.

-Es verdad-concedió Annie.

-¿Y?

Annie solo se le quedo mirando con sus ojos azules imperturbables. Después suspiro.

-El me pidió que yo le enseñara eso. Si me lo vuelve a pedir, lo seguiré haciendo porque realmente no tienes derecho a pedirme u obligarme a desistir.-dictamino- En todo caso, si Eren aún necesita que lo cuiden como niño chiquito e inútil y tu actúas como una madre sobreprotectora ve con él y dile lo que me dijiste y que me deje en paz.

Sasha se tapó los oídos esperando una violenta reacción de la joven de pelo corto y que se iniciaba una pelea ella y su pan se irían a otro lado.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mikasa- Lo intentare, gracias por escucharme.-concluyo marchándose.

* * *

-¡Ya tenías a Bertholt en el suelo! ¡Pudiste haber acabado con el que es mucho más alto que tú!

-No había necesidad y en este mundo tienes que se listo y a veces un poco compasivo. Las personas que necesitan desesperadamente demostrar que son fuertes y que pueden derribar a otros, son las más débiles; si puedes notarlo sabrás como vencerlos y pueden ser los primeros en caer.

Fue cuando Mikasa noto la mirada sombría de Annie.

Era otro día de técnicas antipersonales. Y Reiner Braun la miraba con una sonrisa pacífica.

-Bien Mikasa, no quiero tener que derribarte. ¿Estas segura de querer continuar?

En eso la joven atisbo que Eren se ponía en una posición firme listo para tratar de establecer combate con Annie. Mikasa los miro con un matiz de enojo y al notarlo, Reiner se preguntó si no sería mejor que él fuera a entrenar con Eren, el objeto de discordia.

-Vamos a pelear Reiner.

-En verdad yo…-Mikasa se puso en posición aunque parecía que podía prestar atención tanto a su compañero como a la escena que se llevaba a cabo más adelante de ellos -Bueno.

-¡Me rindo, me rindo!-gimoteaba Eren mientras sentía todo el cuerpo de Annie aplastándolo contra el suelo además del brazo que le apretaba el cuello.

-¿Qué? Yo no necesito que te rindas, sino que aprendas –le amonesto Annie-Como utilizar tú fuerza…y saber hablar con las mujeres.

En eso Eren vio un cuerpo grande dirigirse hacia ellos y al parecer la rubia hubiera ignorado su exclamación (pensando que era una queja del chico) de no ser porque también alcanzo a ver una sombra y rápidamente se apartó mientras el sujeto caía en medio de ellos.

-¡Reiner! ¿Por qué aterrizas sobre nosotros?-exclamo Eren al reconocerlo.

-Hmpfe… ¿Por qué se ponen debajo de mí?-gimió Reiner con sarcasmo

-Annie.

Mikasa se acercó al trio, Eren y Reiner la miraron atentamente mientras Annie se incorporo

-¿Por qué no me ensenas también esos movimientos?

Durante unos segundos la mirada imperturbable de Mikasa sostuvieron los fríos ojos de Annie que mostraban.

-La verdad me sorprende que quieras aprender algo para los humanos… No sé para que lo necesites.

̎ ¿A qué se refiere? ̎ fue la interrogante que se abrió en las mentes de los presentes.

-Pero me da curiosidad en saber cómo funciona una bestia-termino colocándose en posición.

* * *

_No se podía. En ese entonces no podían declararse enemigas simplemente no podían ser amigas, sobre todo después de esa pelea_

_̎ Annie...creí que podíamos olvidar nuestras diferencias y tratarnos educadamente...pero ahora...-Mikasa miro a su vieja compañera de escuadrón la cual tenía el propósito era unirse a la Policía Militar…no, ella no era más Annie Leonhardt ahora es la Mujer Titán y seguramente su objetivo era un ataque a la humanidad y que al parecer no tenía remordimientos excepto el de haber fallado- Cae…_

* * *

En fin, se me ocurrió hacer un Oneshot acerca de la rivalidad de Annie y Mikasa. La primera, creo que estaba un poco celosa de Mikasa y la segunda a mi parecer no soportaba ver a Annie golpear a Eren…y si no podemos decir que Annie sentía celos y menos de Mikasa hablando de compasión (Si han leído el tomo 49, sabrán a que me refiero) pero en fin me inspire y lo hice

...! Yo apuesto a que fue Annie quien gano esa pelea!


End file.
